The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of chrysanthemum plant which is a seedling of the cultivar commonly known in the United States as the Red Rover and a miscellaneous yellow bloom. The new cultivar was selected from the offspring of the aforementioned cross in October of 1973 in San Jose, Calif., and has been asexually reproduced by cuttings at the same location. The new cultivar has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.